


Sick and Tired of Being Sick and Tired

by Lymelight



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long term illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymelight/pseuds/Lymelight
Summary: Veronica is having ANOTHER bad day.





	Sick and Tired of Being Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% me taking my real life frustrations out on Veronica and Logan, who I obviously do not own. Also I am incapable of working in one tense, and not writing run-ons so all mistakes I do own and I hope this makes a modicum of sense.

“Fuck,” Veronica exclaimed as she felt the familiar symptoms taking over her body.Her head pounded, her stomach revolted and finally, she had to put the camera down.“Fuck!” It had been months since she had felt this bad. In those months she had started taking on more and more cases, getting closer and closer to normal. She'd thought she was almost there.

 

Veronica mulled over her options as she sat in the car, watching the Camelot for signs of her mark. She could sit here and wait, hoping that it’s just a momentary relapse, but how often was that true? She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that this was just going to be a bad day and she needed to get home.

 

Veronica realized driving herself probably wasn’t the best idea since she couldn’t even handle looking through the lens of a camera.Really she didn’t want even be in a moving vehicle at all.If she could she’d just sit in the parking lot of the Camelot for hours or however long it took for this nightmare to end, but she couldn’t risk her mark catching her. She needed to get out of here before he finished his dalliance.

 

She could call her father, but didn’t want to panic him at the return of some of her worst symptoms.She knew she’d have to tell him eventually. She clearly wouldn’t be finishing this job any time soon, but that could wait until she had other arrangements made.She could call Logan but his anxiety would beat out her father’s and she really didn’t want to deal with that in the state she was in. Nope he would be last on the list to find out, actually if he never found out that would be great.Which left Wallace or Mac, a quick glance at the clock informed her Wallace was most likely at practice, so Mac got the call.She quickly explained the situation and Mac, good old Mac, only asked if Veronica had told her father before agreeing to come.

 

Having confirmed help was on it’s way, Veronica decided it was safe to tell her dad. She debated what to say, how to phrase it without inciting too much worry. She decided a text would be best.Just a quick, “Not feeling well, couldn’t get the photos, see you at home.” He replied almost immediately asking if she needed him. She assured him she didn’t and told him to finish up his day at the office. After all someone needed to be able to pay her medical bills. 

 

She wasn’t quite sure how, but she ended up riding home not with her calm, reassuring best friend Mac but the ever positive Parker. When Parker had heard what was going on she had offered to come with so she could drive Veronica’s Saturn home and it hadn’t made much sense to move Veronica or her equipment from the car when she was already feeling so sick. Veronica was grateful for the assistance but Parker’s constant prattle was the last thing she needed right now. Especially when Parker started to ask about the details of Veronica’s return to Hearst, scheduled for the upcoming semester.

 

If anyone had asked Veronica yesterday, she would’ve been excited to talk about her schedule, truly looking forward to getting back to school and her life. Now, today, she’s worried, what if it’s too soon? What if she has a day like this once a week? What if she’s getting worse? Why does it seem like now that she is moving forward with her life plans, her illness has decided to move backwards? All of these seem like valid questions and all are too depressing to really put that much thought into at the moment. Most of them are just panic anyway and tomorrow when all of this is over she’ll be much more rational about the whole thing. She’d prefer to just ignore the idea that she has to make it past any day but today. Nevertheless she smiled and answered Parker’s questions, trying to stay optimistic, hoping that if she pretended to believe in her future hard enough, it would actually come true. 

 

When they pulled into her apartment complex, she got out her key and assured Parker that her and Backup would be fine alone.Mac pulled in a second later and she took a moment to share a reassuring glance with her best friend.This is not as bad as it looks, she’s still moving forward, she is nowhere near as sick as she was. 

 

Once she’d made it into the house she started going through the familiar bad day steps: grab a blanket, get a glass of water, find the remote, grab the phone, find something to watch that’s enjoyable but isn’t hard to follow. Almost as soon as she’d settled she started to fall asleep. A moment later her phone rung.She glanced at the screen quickly and swore when she saw the caller.

Someone must have told him.She loves Logan, can even admit it these days. Her illness has forced her to come to terms with some truths she had been fighting in the past. Still he panics at the smallest sign of the return of her symptoms. She’s his rock despite the fact that it’s her illness and she just can’t take it sometimes.She gets it, she really does.He loves her and so her pain is his too.But at the end of the day, its still her pain, her body that refuses to function properly and she should get to be the one who’s upset by it.Yes, emotions aren’t exactly her forte but these are special circumstances.

 

She takes a breath and picks up the phone.

 

“Really I’m ok, it’s just a bad day.” She stated before he even had a chance to start in on her.

 

“What are the symptoms?” She hates that question.

 

“The usual bad day symptoms.” Because really why can’t people just take I feel crappy as an answer. “Seriously, remember when I used to have bad days like once a week, this is that kind of day.”

 

“Did you call the doctor, try to get your appointment moved or see if he could prescribe you something over the phone?” The edge in his voice was obvious. She tried to talk him off the ledge.

 

“My appointment is next week, relax, there is no way he has any openings, you know how busy that office is.”

 

“I’m going with you.” Honestly she hadn’t really considered he wouldn’t. She didn’t want to

have to go by herself, especially after today.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m coming over.”

 

“Logan that’s not necessary, I’m fine, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m coming over.” Not interested in listening to her say no again, he hung up the phone.

 

“Damn it.” His worry and concern finally pushed her over the edge, and she started to sob. First she was upset with Logan for being upset when it’s her life that’s falling to pieces at her feet and she resolves to talk to him about being better, about letting her be upset.

 

Then while her guard was down all of her worries and fears about how she’s going to survive going to back to school bubbled up.It’s just not fair. She’s given two years of her life to this damn illness and she was finally supposed to be moving forward.Back to almost normal.A real college student with a real life but now she questions if she’s capable of that.

She pulled herself together as Logan walked in the door.The look on is face is easy to read.“I’m telling you, I’m fine.I had a busy week, I’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

 

Seemingly reassured by her face, he replies, “Okay, so then I shouldn’t throw myself off the Coronado?” He smiles at her sheepishly and that’s it. She breaks. How could he joke like that? What exactly does he think that would help? Enough is enough and her earlier feelings reemerge.

 

“No, you shouldn’t. What the heck?” She pauses for a second tries to get her thoughts in order. “I need you to be better.I need you to not panic because I need to be allowed to panic. It’s my life and I get that you love me, but it’s still my life!”The way he looks at her, it’s obvious it hadn’t occurred to him that she could be holding back her emotions to spare his.

 

“I’m sorry Veronica you just always seem so strong.”

 

“Why do you think that is Logan? I felt like one of us needed to be reasonable about this whole thing!”

 

“I’ll do better, V.I promise. I am so sorry, consider me your rock from now on.” Logan grabs Veronica in a close hug and she loses it again.She reminds herself it would be ok, she’d already come so far and she’d make it through, they’d make it through whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please wear lots and lots of bug spray, those little suckers can spread some pretty terrible illnesses and ruin your life. If you are responsible for anyone else's life please also make sure they were bug spray.


End file.
